Diferente
by KarenGriselBC
Summary: No es lo que esperaba ni yo, pero bueno, lean y a ver que les parece.


**Otro final, pero inesperado.**

KarenGriselBC

Habían pasado tres días después de que todo había terminado por fin. Voldemort había muerto y el mundo mágico estaba en reconstrucción. Cada persona que había muerto en la guerra era extrañada de sobremanera, Harry Potter para empezar se sentía aun culpable por la muerte de todos ellos, en especial de una persona tan cercana, sentía demasiado dolor, y la familia Weasley que siempre lo apoyaba no se quedaba atrás, habían perdido a un miembro muy importante.

Era un día soleado, y estaban todos desayunando, intentaban pasarse en platicas positivas y evitando recordar cualquier cosa que pudiera mencionar a quien les faltaban, pero nuevamente habían fallado.

Sra. Weasley - ¿Entonces muchachos, regresaran a la escuela? – Harry y Ron se miraron sintiendo la mirada de la matriarca – Pues… - dijo un nervioso Ron – Mamá no creemos que no lo exijan para continuar nuestra carrera como aurores – el castaño solamente asintió, mientras que el resto de la familia se distraía con bromas de los gemelos - ¿Pero como pueden pensar eso? Terminar sus estudios es algo muy importante – dijo con aquel tono con el cual suele regañarlos siempre, lo que hizo que todos pusieran atención, y entonces surgió – Hermione habría querido que terminaran sus estudios – dijo la pequeña Weasley mirando su comida para evitar ver como esa simple oración había ensombrecido a todos, hubo silencio.

Hasta que el Sr. Weasley habló – Es cierto que Hermione, lo hubiera deseado, y que Molly y yo queremos que terminen sus estudios, pero es su decisión chicos… - dicho esto, la Sra. Weasley se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa sin decir nada mas. Todos se habían quedado congelados, así que la que más demostraba la perdida de la castaña se levantó casi tirando la silla en donde estaba y subió corriendo a su habitación, se escuchó el portazo.

Harry Potter se levantó e intentó ayudar a la madre de los Weasley, la mujer que se había comportado como su madre o lo había intentado, desde que la conoció, la mujer más amable del mundo que él había conocido, y por esta vez, como cualquier otra vez, que se recordaba a Hermione, la Sra. Weasley aceptó la ayuda de Harry, se notaba que quería ser útil, y se notaba que eso le hacía sentir mejor.

Ron se levantó enojado y salió al patio, Charly fue tras él. George levantó a su hermano – Iremos a trabajar – lo metió a la chimenea para que se fuera y seguirlo después.

No hay que mencionar que esta vez no fue la única vez que sucedió algo así. Siempre alguien tenía que recordarla. Y generalmente eran las mismas reacciones.

Ginny estaba sentada en un columpio que acababa de hacer, no muy lejos de la madriguera, tenía un libro entre sus manos, y entonces sintió como alguien la empujaba un poco, se dejó columpiar y miró – Hola George – dijo sin mucho animo – Hola Ginny – dijeron los dos gemelos, Fred estaba aun lado de George - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Fred – ¿Intentas hacer deberes? – señaló el libro – Yo, no… Es que la extraño – George le dijo con una sonrisa – todos la extrañamos, tranquila… - interrumpió su gemelo – No por eso tienes que matarte todo el día estudiando, o leyendo o algo por el estilo. – Afirmó George – Cierto, hay otras cosas para hacer – No muy convencida dejó el libro de lado y los miró, Fred continuó – A Hermione le agradabas por quien eras, ella no querría que dejaras de ser tu por lo que sucedió, si que leyeras más pero solo si quieres – George continuó – Además si tu lees más, nosotros tenemos que hacerlo, y luego no nos dará tiempo para hacer más bromas para la tienda – ambos hermanos sonreían a la joven Weasley, ella se levantó – Esta bien, tienen razón, iré a… - se quedó pensando un momento – Ver a Luna – dijeron ambos a la vez. La pelirroja se dirigió a la madriguera en busca de su madre.

George tranquilamente observó como su hermano tomaba el libro del suelo y lo miraba, aritmancia avanzada, apareció cierto sentimiento en la mirada de su hermano que el pudo identificar con facilidad, decidió hablar – No empezaras a leer lo ¿verdad? – Fred reacciono – Claro que no, yo no la extraño tanto – entraron los dos a casa.

Ese día en la cena fue extraño. Tenían una invitada, Luna, la extraña Luna, quien sin querer hirió los sentimientos de Ron – Yo sé que te gusto, lo noto, pero se que tus sentimientos por Hermione te detienen – dijo esto enfrente de todos, en medio de la cena, Ron estaba rojo, apenado y furioso – No te atrevas ha hablar de ella – dijo en voz baja – Como quieras, pero no esperaré siempre – ella también estaba triste, pero como siempre, se notaba que sabía de lo que hablaba aunque no fuera real, se levantó y salió con Ginny detrás de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, intentando comer, pero no lo logró, Ronald salió echo una furia, con Harry detrás, y nuevamente Percy se levantó, pero al igual que él Fred – Yo voy esta vez – el mayor tomó su asiento de nuevo, mientras que el gemelo siguió a su igual hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los dos amigos en una pelea.

Harry sostenía a Ron para que dejara de huir mientras le gritaba - ¿Crees que eres al único que le importa? – Un Ron eufórico gritó – Cállate, tu no sabes nada – un empujón departe de Harry y un paso en falso de Ron lograron tirarlo, llegaron los gemelos a separarlos – Ustedes no lo entienden – dijo Ron cabizbajo – Explícanoslo – dijo George tendiéndole una mano – Ron suspiró – Yo… yo nunca he querido estar con Hermione – ninguno de los tres entendió – Luna tiene razón, ella me gusta, siempre fue así, y Hermione lo sabía… - los dos gemelos miraron a Harry, intentando comprender lo que su hermano decía, pero notaron al instante que Harry tampoco entendía nada, Ron continuó – Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, los tres, yo sabía que ustedes dos se querían como hermanos, y por algún motivo yo me sentía atraído por ella, siquiera yo lo comprendí, hasta hace poco… el Horrocrux intentaba separarnos, y esos sentimientos que existieron no fueron más que confusión para lograr que eso pasara – miro a Harry, quien asintió entendiendo eso, no requería que se hablara más de ese tema.

Ron se levantó del suelo y miro al frente, a donde no estaba ninguno de los tres – Ese día, ella me besó – nadie dijo nada, era algo que todos sabían – Pero me besó solo porque yo dije que había que alertar a los elfos, para que no sufrieran daños o algo así – Harry lo sabía, los gemelos no, pero no les pareció algo sumamente interesante, aun no entendían ninguno de los tres – yo lo sentí, pero sabía que si lo decía ella tendría una reacción así – miro al suelo – Tranquilo Ron, no te culpamos, entendemos perfectamente – dijo George intentando calmar la situación, ahora entendía que su hermano había manipulado un poco esa situación, pero que mas daba, todo hombre suele manipular ese tipo de situaciones cuando desea un beso de una chica, la lleva a una cita, dice palabras bonitas, le da regalos, etc.

Pero Fred estaba tranquilo, no dijo nada, ni quería hacerlo, pero Ron continuó – Yo, lo siento – miró a su hermano Fred, el resto no lo entendió – Yo sabía que ella te gustaba, yo sabía que a ella le gustabas – y la furia vino más rápido de lo que él habría imaginado, se enrojeció mirándolo, esperaba una continuación y la tuvo – No pensé que ella moriría y no pensé que esto pasaría de esta manera, yo solo quería besarla antes de que estuvieran juntos, como se lo habían prometido… - y fue interrumpido pues su hermano mayor se había lanzado asía él sin más y lo estaba golpeando contra el suelo tan fuerte.

Sintió como el peso de su hermano mayor era retirado de él, miró en esa dirección, los gemelos estaban medio peleando, uno tratando de detener al otro y un Harry intentando calmar a Fred, con palabras que él ya no escuchaba.

Los gemelos caminaron fuera de las barreras de la madriguera y llegaron a la tienda, donde un exhausto George preguntó - ¿Hermione y tú? – Fred golpeó el muro más cercano, estaba tan dolido desde ese día en que la había perdido, y siguió golpeando hasta el cansancio, se dejó caer y recargado en el muro miró a su hermano – Ella era perfecta, perfecta para mi – tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y sus puños estaban gastados e incluso abiertos – Teníamos un tiempo saliendo juntos, o algo así – rió amargamente – ella no entendía muchas cosas, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar – George se acercó y se sentó a su lado - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Fred miraba el suelo – Al principio fue por vergüenza de ambos, realmente no nos imaginábamos juntos, pero después, fue porque ella tenía que irse y no podía distraerla, ni a Harry y Ron – su hermano asintió – entiendo porque no les dijiste a ellos, pero a mi, todo este tiempo te has estado tragando ese coraje y tristeza – le toma su mano y hace que mire sus nudillos abiertos, Fred retira su mano y lo mira con una tristeza inimaginable para quien no ha perdido un amor en guerra – Yo pensé que ella había tomado su decisión – George se levantó y levantó a su hermano – Lo hizo – Fred sonrió amargamente – Cierto, beso a Ron – George miró a su hermano – Fred, ella te amaba, y tu lo sabias, si besó a Ron, pero él también lo sabía, y ella lo sabía, si estuviera con vida, se habría quedado contigo – Fred miró a su hermano sin entender nada, George le enseñó un sobre – Esto llego a mi unos días después de que ella se fue – Fred tomó el sobre y sacó la hoja de él que decía:

"_Querido George, Hola, _

_ Te escribo para pedirte un favor. He emprendido un viaje y necesito que alguien sepa que… bueno, yo amo a Fred. Y necesito que alguien se lo recuerde cuando él lo olvide. Creo que tú eres la persona indicada, creo que solamente habla contigo. Gracias, y cuídate y cuídalo. Atentamente. Hermione Granger. "_

Fred tomó el sobre y lo guardó, se metió a la regadera sin decir más a su hermano, por fin podría llorar sin tener que explicar nada, con libertad, no tener que esconder que la amaba, y que su perdida le había dejado sin ningún tipo de felicidad y con un vació enorme…


End file.
